


【剑三】藏猫

by ALuo233



Category: all明, 剑三, 藏明
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALuo233/pseuds/ALuo233
Summary: 藏剑×明教 R18，有车，监禁play，不喜勿入！





	【剑三】藏猫

藏剑×明教 by 阿珞落落落

PS：R18，有车，监禁play，不喜勿入！会有三章，he，好久没写有点手生，看完一定要记得评论啊么么哒！

『二』 get一只翘屁嫩喵 √

叶无尘梦里入了一只猫。

异色瞳，白皮毛，在一个月辉清亮的夜晚踩着月光溜进叶府，好奇的到处探走闻东闻西。

叶无尘听到窗台一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，他微微睁眼，一手已经悄悄摸出枕下匕首，他静心感受着周围动静，然而刚起身，就愣住了。窗户不知道什么时候被完全打开，夜风把夜里花开的香气送了进来，月亮在此刻破云而出，直直照进房间，书桌上他白天未收起的画卷铺开在月光下，一只白猫踩在上面，正津津有味的啃着鱼干——那声音 便是鱼尾与画纸的摩擦声混着白猫咀嚼的咔嚓声。

叶无尘有一瞬的恍神，他把匕首放了回去，坐起身。听到动静的白猫停下进食，舔舔爪子，歪头看着他，一双异色的瞳孔与藏剑对视，目光中满是打量与好奇。月光下那顺滑的毛皮泛着一圈柔和光晕，叶无尘不由猜测到底是自己在做梦，还是月光化了猫。

叶无尘想摸摸他，还没走近，白猫喵呜一声，叼着鱼干跳出窗跑远。

往后一连半月，叶无尘都会梦见这猫，它总会先去叶府的厨房，像是专为了这里特有的星辉鱼干而来，然后才去拜访该府主人或是四处闲逛。有时候叶无尘看着他吃，有时候白猫撒娇似的用爪子扒拉藏剑非让他把鱼干掰碎喂自己吃.....白猫的脚印踩遍了他书桌上摆放的每一副画，脚步轻盈而又不以为然的再跳到放着花瓶的架子上，吃饱喝足了就用爪子床前垂着的流苏，藏剑房内每样东西都被他糟蹋过。

然而每当天光快出来了，白猫便迅速的跳走消失，任叶无尘在长安怎么找也找不出一点踪迹。

叶无尘开始怀疑到底是他梦到白猫，还是白猫梦到他。

不过厨房的鱼干却是每天都会减少的，叶无尘心中便奇异的安下心来。

“你是谁家的猫，你叫什么？”

这天晚上，叶无尘照例坐在台阶上喂猫，半是对着猫，自言自语：“天天偷我府里的星辉鱼干，不怕我告你？”清亮如水的月光映出一人一猫的影子，叶无尘穿着睡衣，披散头发，专注着把鱼干撕成小条这件事的时候，眼神亮的像星星。

白猫卧在一旁懒懒卷着尾巴，闻言瞪了他一眼，仿佛在看智障，叶无尘竟从猫的眼里感受到了鄙视，不由得笑了出来。藏剑嘴唇很薄，平日谈生意的时候总是抿着，一副礼貌而疏离的样子，现在笑起来，竟也能跟温柔沾边。

“不想住下来？鱼干都是你的。”叶无尘难得对猫产生了兴趣，又想着对方未必真的能听懂自己说的话，笑着摇摇头。

然而这次白猫破例没再吃叶无尘喂过来的鱼干，它舔舔爪子，有些烦躁的原地转圈，好像真的在思考这个提议似的。它一双异色的眸子看着藏剑，月出云开，月光照在台阶上这对奇怪的组合上，叶无尘听见他轻轻的喵了两声。

而后白猫纵身一跃，踩着月光般几下跳到房顶，踩在弯曲伸出的檐角上，扭头看向叶无尘，像是在示意对方跟上来。藏剑楞了下，提气跟了上去，叶府地势稍高，从屋顶望去，长安万家灯火俱寂，缥缈的雾气聚过来，白猫凝视着他端坐云间。

一种奇异的，什么答案即将被确认一般的美好感觉从他的心底升起来，白猫示意了他一个方向，叶无尘张开双手晃晃悠悠，踩着细窄的屋脊，像个喝醉了酒的人在月光下无声的大笑起来。

“危险！”

声未落一道黑色身影破空而出冲了过来，欲将叶无尘从轻生的边缘拉回，藏剑偏身闪过来人趋势，急速退到地面，白猫一个炸毛惊叫瞬间跑远。

——明教怎么想怎么后悔，如果时间能够重来，哪怕他当时跳到藏剑怀里拖延时间到天亮，也比后来发生的一切都好。

来人一身黑衣，说是纯阳下山游历的弟子，听闻长安夜里一直都有着精怪化形出来游逛的传说，便来看一看。他自说曾在机缘巧合之下读过几本旧书，没想到这么巧就遇上了。万籁俱寂的深夜，只见年轻人踩着细窄伸出的檐角，再往前两步便是坠亡，冷白月光像是照着将死之人一样照在那张海莫名带笑的脸上，诡异的令人毛骨悚然。

和叶无尘看到的完全不一样，纯阳的描述令人心惊，叶无尘跟纯阳中人打过交道，认得他的剑势与形制，沉默的点点头，算是打了招呼。

换作旁人，可能早已经吓得浑身发抖对救命之人感恩戴德了，但是叶无尘并不信这些，他表情渐渐阴沉，回想之前相处，怎么都推演不出对方会这么做的缘由。藏剑望着白猫消失的方向，连自己都没察觉竟有些怅然若失。

“那真是妖？”叶无尘问，被一只猫害死，简直荒唐又可笑。

“不....”纯阳弟子摇摇头，神秘的笑了：“恰恰相反，那是个人。”

“会些幻术罢了。”

纯阳几句不离幻术，叶无尘对这些虚无缥缈的东西实在是信不起来，纯阳见他不信，便主动表示要把那“猫”捉到带来。叶无尘略为疲惫的拱拱手，应付道：“那便多谢道长了。”

没想到不过三日，纯阳真的将“白猫”带到他眼前。西域面孔的金发男子昏睡在床榻，叶无尘甚至怀疑这两人是合伙在耍他。

“这真的是那只白猫？”此时不是多梦季节，叶无尘却觉得自己像是掉进了个梦中梦。

他反复跟纯阳确认了好几遍，黑衣道长一开始还在装神秘笑而不语，后来被藏剑实在惊诧的神情逗乐了，才终于拿出一条细细的金链子：“试试这个”。

叶无尘将信将疑，将这条不知道是什么材质的链子接了过来，在纯阳的指点下把一端环在明教脖子上，链子两端各有小扣，他这边扣上，纯阳拿着另一边，对叶无尘神秘的一笑，不知发生了什么，叶无尘只觉得眼一花，再看去，床上分明躺着那只白猫，纤毛毕现，肚皮随着呼吸有节奏起伏，第一次以睡姿出现在他眼前，叶无尘内心震惊不已。

他颤抖着手微微摸了上去，像在感受一束来之不易的月光。

“幻术，不过技不如我”，纯阳对明教的技术不屑一顾，把金链另一端也给了叶无尘：“拿着这边，心里想着让他变回去，就可以了。这只小猫可能是看上了你们叶府什么，才每晚都来，至于看上了什么又怎么处理，就都随二少你了。”

叶无尘这才从震惊中反应过来，连连道谢。激动之余内心忽然纠结，年轻有为的富家公子难得面色发窘，犹豫半晌才说：“只是......怎么.....是个男.....公.....男猫.....”

“.....男人”

“.....”纯阳没听懂叶无尘具体是指哪方面，一时语塞：“男.....公...公猫也可以养的...”

“可他是个人....”

府里养只猫还好说，养个男人就........？？？

两人都沉默了，互相都觉得对方好像只会想歪但又只会越解释越歪........

“还有一炷香的时间，”纯阳思索片刻，终于打破了沉默：“不如叶公子等他醒来，问清当时原因再做决定。”

这无疑是个好提议，藏剑点点头，再次道谢后跟纯阳拜别。

藏剑的房间往下有个密室，那里本是府邸上任主人用来拷问和秘密关押叛徒的刑房，不算太小的空间一半都是些折磨人的东西。叶无尘发现后，看着这些刑具只是皱了皱眉并没有扔，他命人重新搬了张床和其他进来，把密室改成一个能暂时秘密居住的地方，那些堆在一旁的东西没想到会在这天派上用场。

叶无尘把金链子取下让明教又变回了人形，找了条铁链准备把人吊起来，后者还没醒甚至睡得正香，还在藏剑怀里找了个舒服的角度把头往叶无尘脖子那凑，他好像很习惯藏剑身上的气味，睡梦里还心满意足的哼了几声。柔软蜷曲的金发蹭的藏剑脸有些痒，叶无尘动作停了下，想起之前有时候白猫撒着娇非往怀里蹭，他两手都在处理鱼干，都没抱过猫。

叶无尘摇摇头把回忆甩出去，人又看不懂猫在想什么，他尽可能不伤到皮肤把这只恩将仇报的小猫咪绑着手吊了起来。明教一身线条流畅紧致又结实的蜜色皮肉，应该也是个练武的好手，为免对方醒来后挣扎剧烈太过麻烦，藏剑又在那堆东西里翻找起来。之前送东西进来的管家见这些没扔，就都清洗了一遍拿布整齐的包了堆放好，也是有心。

藏剑摸到一个包起的盒子，一拆，楞了，脸微微红了起来。

他把盒子关了放在一边，没想到后面拆出的东西更加稀奇古怪，比刚刚装着玉势的盒子有过之而无不及，上任主人大概是有些特殊的癖好。藏剑黑着张脸站在那里，瞥到带进来的蜡烛快燃没了，于是从装着一盒红色蜡烛的盒子里捡出根大点的，放烛台点亮了。

万万没想到，蜡烛里也混有催情的成分。

明教没想到当初一时贪玩会把自己置于这种境地，他是会些幻术，能在晚上把自己变成猫，天亮之后再回复人形，奈何技不如人。被纯阳抓到送给藏剑后，叶无尘一关就是大半个月。他初到长安，听得懂中原话，学的却不怎么溜，来来去去说的最多的就是那几句骂人的话，气急了就换波斯文，叶无尘一开始不爱听，总用布条把他嘴也绑起来。被后入的时候明教尖利的小虎牙紧紧咬着布条，发红的眼角忍不住溢出泪水，那种可怜无助又不愿松口求饶的样子，总让叶无尘看的无比情动，拍着明教圆润挺翘的臀部再发动下一轮猛攻。

后来再听明教骂的那几句中原话，配上西域奇怪的口音，听得叶无尘发笑，实在气不起来。于是再进入明教身体时，明教骂一句，叶无尘便纠正他一句，语气温柔到宠溺，明教越骂越字正腔圆，连带着学会了不少新句。但是他始终解释不清自己的名字，藏剑便琢磨着给他起个新名字。

情与欲的深渊一旦深坠，便再难脱身。叶无尘与明教这样相处了一个月，都忘了自己最开始只是想问清明教恩将仇报的原因。

快入秋的时候，黑衣道长来向叶无尘告辞，说他要结束游历，回华山去了。问起最近和明教的情况，叶无尘大致说了些，有些犹豫，还是把疑问说了出来，纯阳听罢笑道：“关了这么久，也该让人晒晒太阳，不然给憋死了。放心，除非你主动放了他，不然是走不掉的。”叶无尘吃了颗定心丸，便道过来日再见了。

银杏泛黄的叶子从树上扑落，府内一片金黄。叶无尘屏退了内院下人，抱着一只猫小心翼翼的走出来，带它晒这秋日的太阳。一条金黄色细链绑在白猫脖颈，另一端系在藏剑手上，明教龇牙咧嘴，全身炸毛，愤愤的一直在咬那根链子，连叶无尘喂过来的星辉鱼干都不管不闻。

“想出去”，叶无尘饶有兴致的看它咬：“还是想离开我？”

白猫放弃这种徒劳，宝石般的异色眼珠一转，目标转移到叶无尘的手指。他故意露出尖尖的白牙，朝着藏剑手指就要咬下去，还没得逞，被叶无尘提溜着脖子拎起来，白猫恼怒的冲着他喵了几声，气的不行却又无可奈何。

一大一小两双眼睛在晴空下对视着，叶无尘觉得颇为有趣。

“看来你不想离开我”，叶无尘心情大好，直接无视了对方抗议的眼神，心里有了个想法。

于是秋风刚起，叶家的公子便在全府上下担忧的眼神中，披上皮毛大氅，心情大好的出门拜访去了。

第一次就被明教捅了娄子。

叶无尘是藏剑山庄在长安分部的负责人，他首先去了手下经营的各商铺视察，然后难得主动，召了各处主管提前开例会，可怜大家都没接到通知，手忙脚乱的整理了账簿带来，坐在大厅里面面相觑。

叶无尘极为少见的表面淡定实则内心像有一堆鸽子扑腾翅膀情绪纷飞。他掩饰性的咳了声，形状优美如梅花枝干的手顺了顺白色毛领，优雅端起一旁茶碗，成功吸引了满座还穿着单衣的老板们震惊不解混杂担忧的眼光，短暂的寂静后纷纷窃语声简直如沸水炸开。叶无尘稳坐主位喝茶淡定如旧

——然而很快他就淡定不了了

一股淡黄色的液体顺着脖颈那圈精致的毛领流了下来，散发着令人瞩目的味道的同时，在衣料上也流了道弯弯曲曲让人无法忽视的湿润痕迹......

众目皆瞠，叶无尘端茶的手微微发抖，想起从早上到现在白猫都一反常态没有正常尿尿，这次出水量有点异常的多........

一贯冷静如他也有今天，叶无尘脑子空了一瞬，按住毛领里的猫一阵风似的冲了出去。

明教又被在密室关了起来。

其实本不至于如此的，叶无尘当时带着他回到卧室，也只是气的把明教脖上的链子另一端栓在桌脚，被尿过的大氅扔在地上卷成一圈，“这就是你以后的窝！！”藏剑气的把猫往上面一扔，后者炸毛惨叫，硬拽着脖子拼命踮脚也不靠近“新窝”一步。直到藏剑沐浴更衣后，白猫仍倔着脖子保持那种艰难又僵持的不进圈姿势。明明是自己干的坏事，还让藏剑脸面丢尽，可当那双宝石一般的异色眸带着委屈回望过来时，一直冷着脸的藏剑还是心软了。

藏剑披上另一件新大氅，解了链子把猫抱起，贴着脖子温声安慰着，然而转折发生的如此之快甚至连一丁点后悔的时间都没有给藏剑——白猫乖顺的趴在叶无尘怀里，尾巴一翘一翘，愉悦的眯眯起了眼睛，憋攒着的最后一泡尿终于顺着藏剑的新大氅缓缓流了下来。

变成猫的明教是有多么顽劣，从那刻起叶无尘终于领教了。

渴.....

水明明就放在眼前，离他的嘴唇只有一只手的距离，明教却只能看着碗里的水，怎么也够不到。他两只手背着绑在身后，与绑着已经昂扬挺立下身的绳索紧紧相连，让他不敢挣扎。他整个人以一种被推倒在桌上的姿势，上身贴着桌面，脖子上的链子绕过去扣在另一边，因此连起身也不能。臀部被椅背垫的高高翘起，像是故意为了让人好好欣赏，里面更是塞了什么。

不远处的烛火炸了一下，明教已经疲惫的眼皮微微抬起，他已经一天没吃东西了，甚至连水都没喝多少，这是藏剑对他的惩罚。后穴的东西抵在最敏感的地方，前面又被绑着不能释放，一动不动让人难受的要命。红烛明晃晃的映在眼里，明教看着就烦躁，他总觉得这里的蜡烛有问题，温热的火光会让身体发晕发烫。

室内的景象只能用淫靡来形容，藏剑从台阶下来，拿出明教体内的玉势，自己挺了进去。他不想用在密室发现的那些东西，于是拿出去又命人偷偷打造了几套一样的。不亚于自己长度的玉势拿出来的时候明教忍不住呜了一声，声音带着哭腔，叶无尘把沾着透明液体的玉势拿到他前：“看看，虽然没喝水，但你下面的水还很多呢”。

明教脸红的像火烧，他嘴唇已经干的有些皱了，但还想张口还击——叶无尘于是赶在他开骂之前就掐住明教的腰疯狂进攻，一下一下，每一次都怼到脆弱敏感的最深处毫不留情的碾压又抽出，明教快发不出声，无力的贴着冰冷桌面大喘气，觉得自己此时就像条离水过久的鱼，口干舌燥的如被炙烤，连摆动的力气都没有了。

藏剑却很有力气，连书桌都被频率带的一直在移动，他一连抽插多下，直到自己发泄出来，射在明教里面，像是专门为了让小猫记清代价似的，木桌被高潮的藏剑带着猛地一动，碗里的水泼了出来，泼在明教脸上和桌上。

“喝吧。”

藏剑射完后在明教体内停留了会才退了出来，像是例行公事的刽子手，并不看被行刑的对象，声音也不带感情：“你应该渴了。”

明教睁大了眼，没有说话，泪水混着清水从他俊美的脸上滑落。

藏剑收拾好自己，拿起旁边盒子里不知道是第几个奇怪形状的干净玉势又塞了进去。过去一天，明教就是在这种被藏剑干—被塞东西—再被藏剑干循环中度过，明晃晃的烛光映照在那曾令叶无尘无比痴迷的蜜色躯体上，藏剑又检查了遍明教被绑的手和下面的情况，面无表情的收拾着上一个玩具，想起了旧账。

“是不是后悔当时没杀了我。”

明教没有回答。

“你还没有告诉我你的名字。”

明教依旧没有回答，烈火般的灼烧感觉席卷全身，他的头沉重的很，身体却像飘在云端。最后能感受到的，好像有什么冰凉的东西在滴落在自己嘴唇......

—Tbc—

（终于拖出来了拖了这么久_(:з」∠)_主要是卡前面对话加上拖延症晚期....不管怎么样会写完的下章一定不会拖这么久并且是个he！！！顺便预告一下明教的名字想了好久会在下章出，黑衣道长的故事就是下篇剑气，屋子上任主人的故事会是下下篇！！看完记得评论么么哒！）


End file.
